Convertible tops for vehicles include a frame having articulated links on lateral sides of the vehicle. A plurality of bows are covered by a flexible fabric covering and supported by the articulated links that generally pivot about pivot pins or joints that have a transverse pivot axis. The convertible top is displaced to and between an extended position covering the vehicle passenger compartment, and a retracted position. The textile covering is folded with the frame when released from taut engagement with the frame in a closed position in which a front bow may be releasably attached to a windshield header, and a rear bow retains the top against the vehicle body.
A storage area rearward of the passenger seating receives the convertible top frame including bows and articulating links when the top is retracted. During displacement, the numerous connections in the frame may require tolerances to accommodate the stacking, and the frame does not rigidly support structures such as windows that may also serve to enclose the passenger compartment.
Typically, the displacement of windows that serves to complete the enclosure are separately supported and displaced by mechanisms carried in the vehicle body. The combinations of structures further reduce interior space. Moreover, separate mechanisms render the sealing of the top more difficult in the closed position, and may interfere with climate control in the interior and the overall aesthetic appearance of the vehicle's exterior.